Ode To My Beloved
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: When Gargoyles are in love their love is fierce and majestic. This is also a culmination of Deniverse fiction. So, Alix, thank you for inspiring me. Enjoy!


.  
  
Author: Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
Date1/7/02 11:04:43 PM  
Saga: None  
Title: Deniverse 101  
Genre: Poetry....  
Summary: This is a wee bit of poetry to keep people from flaming. And, its also a crash course and introduction to the Deniverse.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, Xena, Hercules, or X-Men. They belong to Buena Vista, Renaissance Pictures and Marvel respectively. Everything else is mine. Please do not use any portion of this document without my permission. Property of Denigoddess2001.  
  
Please send your adoring praise, constructive comments, and flamboyant flames to Denigoddess2001@aol.com. I'd love to hear from you.  
  
Beloved ( A poem that Demetrius wrote for Wren while they were on Caledon)  
  
You touch me as you walk in kindness.  
You drape me with your campassion.  
How I bask in your adoration   
As you love me if majestic fashion.  
  
I am humbled by your worship.  
Of you I am in awe.  
Your arms are the sweetest haven  
And upon love's wings we shall fly far.  
  
And so, my mate, I offer all that I have  
If you will but find me worthy.  
Take and drink of my love for you.  
I beg you not to find me undeserving.  
  
Now, I have found true freedom  
And I am so wanted not coveted  
I have found release in your affection.  
I have paradise in the arms of my Beloved.  
  
This document is a labor of love for me. Over the past year, I've published nearly one hundred works of Gargoyles Fan fiction. I've included here several definitions and explanation of thoughts integral to the Deniverse. This document is a brief explanation of many of those definitions and concepts exclusive to the Deniverse Gargoyles Fan fiction. It is my hope that this will answer many readers' questions. It is my dream that this brief article will encourage new readers to explore my work. In the end, I just wanted to make things a tad clearer. If you think I have failed to include a concept or definition that you think belongs her, TELL ME!! Enjoy! Go read fiercely and well!  
  
DENIVERSE LEXICON  
  
  
Adamantium- An indestructible blue-gray metal with such molecular density that it is almost indestructible. The only thing that can harm it is Mithral.  
  
Ael'rzalaun- (ay-ell-zaul-lawn) The god aspect of the Ainranic trinity. He is the consort of Skylaris and Mab's oldest son. He's also the father of Katoramet.  
  
Ainran- (ay-n-ran) a mysterious land that is Skylaris' home.  
  
Alternate Universe- A location for stories that is not the animated canon universe for Gargoyles.  
  
THE ANNULUS OF AVALON (A.K.A. the Raven's Ring)- My little tribute to Xena's chakrum. The Annulus was crafted in 984. It is a round disk about the circumference of a dinner plate. It is a bladed circlet that was commissioned by Oberon and crafted by Atalanta of Wyvern. It is bloodbound to Wren Summers. As long as the ring exists, she lives. The ring is crafted of Mithral. It has the ability to allow Wren to travel through the Reflective Realms (alternate dimensions). It always hits its mark and magickally returns to the hand of its bearer. In Saints In The Night story Arc, Hercules embeds several green Chronos fragments into one side of the Annulus. Now, she has the ability to travel forward and backward in time.  
  
Ambrosia-a sparkling, quivering gelatinous berry. It is the sustenance of the Hellenistic gods. It possesses the ability to bestow godhood upon mortals. If placed in the mouth of one who has been dead for less than three days, it resurrects the individual.  
  
Angus- One of resurrected of Clan Wyvern. He is now a clan Elder of Clan Caledon.  
  
Ares, god of War - He is the Hellenistic god of war. He is the nemesis of Wren Summers. The ongoing war between these two provides much fodder for many stories. At last count, Ares had been slain by Wren, resurrected, and turned into a mortal.  
  
Atalanta- One of the decimated Gargoyles of 994. Adrienne Westfall resurrected her in 2005. She is a Gargoyle golden in hue and lovely flaxen hair. She also has a distinct disdain and distrust of Humanity. She is a gifted blacksmith and crafter of the Annulus Of Avalon.  
  
Auvaullahan (ah-vaul-la- hawn) -Skylaris' homeworld that orbits Thubin. It's located in the Draco Constellation. It is also home of the realm of Ainran. It's the seventh planet in its star system.  
  
Avalon of Clan Manhattan - In the Deniverse, Avalon is the firstborn daughter/hatchling of Angela and Broadway (D.O.B 2008)  
  
Ayres Reece (A.K.A. ARES) -Human identity of Ares, god of war. Used by Ares when he appeared in the Canon Universe.  
  
Breeder's Moon - Breeder's Moon in the Deniverse usually happens in October in five-year cycles. This is when established couples engage in Mating Flights and couple on the wing. In cases where one mate can't fly, it's tradition that they give a merry chase to their Gargoyle pursuer. (Read "A Wild (and merry) Gargoyle Chase.")  
  
Bridget- A large Gargoyle beast the size of a small elephant with the face of a Velosa raptor. She is said to be from Skylaris' own rookery. She was Wren's Mount in Avalon Wars 4.0  
  
Brightchild- the one born to Mary in a manger. It is said that he offers Gargoyles many castles for them to guard in Heaven. His birth was called the Naissance.  
  
Caledon Isle- A mysterious Isle located in the North Sea off the coast of the Scottish Highlands. The island is owned by David Xanatos and was given to the resurrected   
Clan Caledon to be their eternal homeland. It is also rumored to be the home of Queen Mab.  
  
Chronos Fragments- Remains of a green stone from Ancient Greece that allowed their possessor to travel through time and control the time-flow.  
  
Clan Caledon- a second name for those of the resurrected Clan Wyvern. They chose the name in honor of their new home provided by David Xanatos.  
  
Dame- A female Gargoyle  
  
Darkforce: A Mutant ability to generated and wield extra-dimensional energy. It can be used to make solid shapes and objects. It also allows for inter-dimensional travel via teleportation. It can be used as a dimensional portal. If used properly, it allows its user the ability of flight and energy bolts. Darkforce, if made so by its user, can drain life-force from its victim(s). This is an ability of the Kiari (Adrienne Westfall). It was originally a power found in the Marvel Universe.  
  
DeMahri- (DeH- MA-ree) The name for the original inhabitants of Ainran. They were banished by Skylaris from their homeworld. They assumed a nomadic lifestyle and traveled in starships across the galaxy until they reached Earth. Because of their "corruption" of Humanity, Yahweh decided to make them hunted by Humanity. The DeMahri are the ancient ancestors of today's Gargoyles.  
  
Demetrius Nightkind- He is a resurrected member of Clan Wyvern. He was formerly one of Goliath's lieutenant's before the clan's destruction. He was hatched in 946. It is known that he's Skylaris' biological son. His father is unknown.. perhaps a Gargoyle. It's been implied that Brooklyn is his half-brother. Demetrius is the mate of Wren Summers. It's also known that he's bisexual. He currently works as an executive assistant for Professor Xorbo at the Linoma Bluffs Museum of Ancient History.  
  
Deniverse- The Alternate Universe that is the home of much Denigoddess Fanfic.  
  
Denizen -faithful reader/fan and critic of Denigoddess Fan fiction.  
  
Dominique Destine-Macbeth -Formerly known as Demona. In the Deniverse, Demona accompanied Wren and Demetrius to the Underworld. She no longer wished to live because the evil of her past misdeeds was too much to bear. Hades offered her a chance at a fresh start free from past guilt. She drank of the waters of Lethe (the river of forgetfulness) and was a clean slate lacking ALL memories of her previous life. She currently resides at the Summerlands estate with Wren and Demetrius. They've recently invited Lennox Macbeth to be their estate manager and Dominique's teacher.  
  
Armand DeVoe -A child of Oberon who has a great love for Humanity. He's tall for a Fae (5'10") with bone straight black hair and bright Caribbean blue eyes. He also wears a goatee. He has such a fondness for them that he chooses to live among them. He was the former owner of the Summerlands estate before he sold it to Wren Summers in 2005. He has been a good friend and mentor to her since her release from the mutant camps in 1997. He's also the former lover of Puck.  
  
Dorian- A waiter at Village Inn, owner of the Hamlet on 66th and O'Kault Street in Linoma Bluffs Metroplex. He is the Wiccan High Priest of the Aph Druingra coven of Linoma Bluffs Metroplex. He's also the most powerful Wiccan in that city.  
  
Dr. Christina Hanson- a doctor that has been a friend of Armand and Wren's for many years. She travels the country extensively when her expertise in mutant physiology is needed. She is currently working for Xanatos Enterprises and learning about Gargoyle physiology. She was also a veteran of the Coast Guard. (Based off a friend of mine who is an EMT.)  
  
The Duende (Due-END-day) (Dark Elves/ Drow)- Fae that ate of Ambrosia eons ago. Because of their greed and desire for power, it augmented their negative traits. They gained immortality and powers of gods, but they must dwell within the bowels of the earth. Sunlight blinds them and burns their skin. They can only come to the surface during Nightfall. They no longer worship Skylaris, but follow her evil daughter, Katoramet (AKA Tiamat).  
  
Elves- The terrestrial Fae. Those Fae who dwell on Earth rather than Avalon. Think Tolkien Elves.  
  
Empath -An Empath is an individual able to read the emotions of others. Oftentimes, this same individual has the ability to receive and transmit any chosen emotion. Adrienne Westfall is a Empath. She passed this ability onto the resurrected Clan Wyvern when she cast her own energy into their enlivening. Now, any resurrected member of Clan Wyvern / Clan Caledon possesses this ability. i.e., Demetrius Nightkind  
  
Erynidd- Elvin general that acted as Wren's advisor during the Avalon Wars.  
  
Ex Cathedra- The name of the castle on Caledon Isle that is a duplicate of Castle Wyvern.  
  
Fae-The progeny of Kiari and Elves.  
  
Hyper-linguistics- A mutant ability to comprehend, read, write, and speak any language simply once one has heard it. This mutant ability belongs to Wren Summers.  
  
Gabrielle Bard- based upon the Gabrielle clone from the Xena sixth season episode, "Send In the Clones." In the Deniverse, Gabrielle Bard is Professor Xorbo's secretary and Xena Argos' lifemate.  
  
The Gargoyle Way- This is a philosophy given to Tactius by Skylaris upon the planes of Gaul to ease his loneliness. It has become the Tenet and the foundation of Gargoyle Culture and society.  
  
Garou- (GAH- row -rhymes w/ blow) -Politically correct name for Werewolves.  
  
Golden Seashell Pendant-  
  
The Hades Wave - Five mutagens that originated from the five rivers of the Underworld. Wren had visions that these mutagens were to bring about the apocalypse.   
  
Katoramet- Eldest daughter of Skylaris and Ael'rzalaun She is also known as Tiamat. She is an ancient Draconic deity that abhors all that her mother loves. She wished to lead the DeMahri and the Duende on a march to rid the world of Fae and Humanity. She has been banished for the Seelie Court. She often takes the form of a black dragon with flaming amber eyes.  
  
Kellyn- One of Skylaris' Gargoyle/Fae children decimated during the Wyvern Massecre of 994.  
  
Kiari- The ancestors of the Fae. Their precise origin is unknown. However, they joined forces with the DeMahri millions of years ago as the two races made their ways to Earth. The Kiari are meddlesome, passionate creatures of great power. They possess the ability of Darkforce. Most have been banished or destroyed. However, a few dwell upon Avalon such as Adrienne Westfall and Queen Mab. Some dwell as Duende. It is said that they might be the Duende.  
  
Kirn The Minotaur- A Skylarinite cleric from the land of Ainran. He helped Wren and Demetrius awaken Princess Ashanti of Ainran from her thousand-year sleep.  
  
Linoma Bluffs Metroplex-A major metropolitan area in the Midwest that boasts a population of twelve million. It extends from the borough of Council Bluffs to the old city of Lincoln. It is bordered by Waverly Hills to the North and Palmyra to the south. It is also the center for metaphysical and preternatural activity. The city in some locations is over a thousand years old.  
  
Linoma Bluffs Museum Of Ancient History- Worldwide respected source and location of magickal relics from ages past. It is ran and administrated by Professor Kevyn Xorbo. It's vaults are filled with such magickal relics like the Chronos Fragments, other chakrums fashioned by Hephaestus, just to name a few.  
  
LuKasha -An evil mage that usurped the throne from his daughter, Princess Ashanti. He placed her in a magickal slumber that lasted one thousand years.  
  
Magick- This means the true intrinsic magick of the Earth.(NOT THE MAGIC YOU SEE USED BY MAGICIANS). This can be blood magick, Fae magick, Wicca and any other school of sorcery. It's any manipulation of the Earth's natural energies to alter reality or manifest a desire.  
  
Mahsma- (Moss-maw) Ancient DeMahri word for first meal. It roughly corresponds with what we thing as 'breakfast.  
  
Malkior- the fourth Magi at the Naissance of the Brightchild. (4th wise "man"). He was a GARGOYLE from Tacitus' clan.  
  
Darius Maza- In the Deniverse, Darius is the oldest child of Goliath Wyvern and Elisa Maza.  
  
Greer Maza- In the Deniverse, Greer is the only child of Goliath Wyvern and Adrienne Westfall.  
  
Mating Moon - This is the first of two moons that are very important to Gargoyle. This moon is a full, crimson moon that looms high in the sky. It is a time of celebration where Gargoyles begin courtships or pick mates. It is usually NOT a Breeding moon. That is for established couples.  
  
Menash Kah! (Men -osh Kaw) It is a DeMahri curse still used by Gargoyles today. Nicely put, it means 'Dragon Dung' or Flaming Sh#t.  
  
Mireblood- A derogatory term used by Mab to describe Wren. It's usually reserved for those who are not of pure Fae lineage. It usually means "half-blood, mixed blood, or tainted blood."  
  
Mithral -The ancient indestructible white/silver metal of the elves. It is the only metal that can destroy Adamantium. Wren was given a Mithral chain mail shirt by Puck in Avalon Wars 3.0 Her Annulus of Avalon is also crafted from Mithral.  
  
Mongo- Big, dumb Lummox that Wren and Demetrius both had to fight in Thrace before being allowed admittance into Draco's army.  
  
Mutant- Humans born with the X-Factor chromosome. This unique genetic anomaly allows Mutants to manifest fantastic and extraordinary abilities. Wren Summers is a mutant...or is she?  
  
Nightkind- That is the name of the new species created by Puck of the Canon Universe. He turned Demetrius and Wren into Gargoyle/Human hybrids so they could truly be of 'one heart, body and mind.' Both carry human and Gargoyle DNA. This allows Demetrius to be flesh and human during the day. At night, Wren's ten fingers become talons and she sprouts a tail. More info you want? E-mail me at Denigoddess2001@aol.com.  
  
Oberonite- See Mithral  
  
Orion of Wyvern- Demetrius' male lover before the Wyvern massacre of 994. He was a brown Gargoyle with thick golden hair. He was known for his tracking capabilities and his prowess with a bow. He is also a previous incarnation of Wren Summers.  
  
PWP -Plot? What Plot??  
  
Plot Bunnies -inspirations for fan fiction and storylines  
  
Princess Ashanti- A Mahogany-skinned sovereign that is the rightful heir to the throne of Ainran. She's also Skylaris' biological daughter.  
  
Professor Kevyn Xorbo (A.K.A. Hercules)- a character in the Deniverse based off the self-portrayal of Kevin Sorbo from the Hercules episode, "Yes Virginia, there is a Hercules." Professor Xorbo is curator and owner of the Linoma Bluffs Museum of Ancient History. He is Wren's former employer and valuable ally.  
  
Queen Mab- A Kiari that traveled to Earth with Skylaris' followers. She is Oberon's mother. She has a hoarse, raspy voice and dresses in long flowing gowns of black velvet and lace. She has a pale, ashen complexion with dark eyes and straight, long black hair. She has her own agenda regarding personal power. She secretly plots to retake her throne from Oberon and again become ruler of Avalon and the Fae.  
  
Reflective Realms- Reflective Realms is a series of mine that let's me play with characters in new ways. Reflective Realms is a term in the Deniverse that also means alternate dimensions and alternate universes.  
  
Religion- Religion is a very individual thing for a Gargoyle in the Deniverse. For the Caledon and Wyvern clans, it is a mixture of Christianity, Earth-based goddess worship and esoteric philosophy. It isn't very structured and there isn't any hierarchy. There is only the Tome Of Tacitus for guidance.  
  
Robin Goodfellow (A.K.A. Puck from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'/ Owen Burnett) One of the human manifestations of Puck. This manifestation married a mortal woman named Elizabeth. Robin Goodfellow is Wren's biological grandfather on her mother's side of the family.  
  
Sam Hain- (pronounced as seen). It is a borough of Linoma Bluffs Metroplex. It is the most active supernatural center in the world. It boasts a population of Sanguine, Garou, Elves, Fae, and various other preternatural creatures.  
  
Sanguine- politically correct term for vampires.  
The Seelie Court -The gathering of Fae Nobles in Oberon's palace. It also refers to the governing body that helps settle disputes and make decisions regarding Fae life. The Seelie Court, according to the second definition, includes Skylaris, Oberon, Mab and Titania.  
  
Shani of Wyvern- a scarlet female hatchling rescued by Adrienne Westfall from the Wyvern Massacre of 994. Adrienne brought Shani forward in time to 2005. She currently resides on Caledon.  
  
Shadowlands- This is a place for those who died before their time. i.e. Most of Clan Wyvern spent a thousand years in the Shadowlands before being resurrected by Adrienne Westfall.  
  
The Shidhe ( pronounced SHEE)- All preternatural creatures (elves, Fae, and other supernatural folk) that are on the side of good.  
  
Simianites- a humanoid race native to the land of Ainran. They were genetically engineered to be helpmates, servants, and lovers for the DeMahri. They were also bred with Humans.  
  
Sire- a male Gargoyle  
  
Skylaris- The matron goddess of the Gargoyles. She is from the area of Thubin that is in the Draco constellation. Legend has it that she was an archangel of Yahweh and his personal handmaiden. Because of lack of worshippers other than Gargoyles, she now resides on Avalon from time to time.  
  
Sojourner And Champion -  
  
Summerlands (1)- the Nebraska residence of Wren and Demetrius  
Summerlands (2)- the Afterlife to where all Gargoyles go  
  
Summers, Wren- Wren Summers was born February 11, 1976 in Linoma Bluffs Metroplex to Robert and Elizabeth Summers. She was a plain, shy bookworm that excelled in languages and academics. In 1989, she was tested and found to carry the X-Factor and was labeled a Mutant. In 1995, her father turned her over to the Bureau of Mutant Affairs. She was exiled to the Mutant Relocation Camps located near New York City. She spent two years there before being rescued in 1997 by the X-Men (Remy LeBeau.) She joined their band and fought alongside them. She first discovered her Fae roots when her friend, Armand DeVoe, was put on trial by Oberon for meddling in Human affairs. She worked for Xanatos Enterprises and helped in the education and acclimation of Clan Caledon to 21st century society. She is the mate of Demetrius Nightkind. Want more information? Email me at Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
  
Tacitus (Ceruleus of Clan Septimus)- circa 300 BC-300AD. Tacitus was a Gargoyle hatched in a clan in Britannia. Roman legions captured him and his clan and sold them into slavery. A Centurion took pity upon him and took him into his home. He adopted the Gargoyle and named him. Tacitus wandered throughout Europe and Asia spreading the Word of Skylaris and the Love Of Yeshua to human and Gargoyle alike. He also wrote the sacred text, "The Tome Of Tacitus."  
  
Take to Den/ Taken to Den- A phrase referring to a mating custom. Gargoyle males often prepare a special haven for first mating with their mates. It usually consists of decorating the haven in the tastes and culture held dear by the Gargoyle Male. The phrase also means mating for the first time with a chosen mate.  
  
Terrilise - An Elvin Noble of Ainran that summoned Wren and Demetrius to Ainran a second time to help restore Ashanti's throne.  
  
Terrestrial Fae (see also Elves)  
  
Thubin- A star in the Draco constellation that is light for Auvaullahan, seventh planet in that star system.  
  
Timron- In the Deniverse, Timron is one of Veda's lieutenants that travels often to Avalon as ambassador to the Seelie Court. He is also a gifted court performer (sings well and plays the lute and harp). He is a crimson Gargoyle with long ebony hair and platinum-hued wings. He was an ally and advisor to Wren during the Avalon Wars. Based upon a friend of mine by the same name.  
  
The Tome Of Malkior -Used by Demona during the Hades Wave, it seems to be a travel-size version of the Grimoire Arcanorum. (Appearances can be deceiving.)  
  
The Tome Of Tacitus -A sacred Text of Skylaris' sacred teachings written by Tacitus. It is also a Grimoire of Gargoyle Magick. It is a record of ancient Gargoyle history dating back to the days of the Exodus of the DeMahri.  
  
Veda Of Wyvern- In the Deniverse, Goliath's biological mother. She is a statuesque green Gargoyle with intricately braided black hair. She and Angus are currently clan elders of Clan Caledon.  
  
Westfall, Adrienne- A creature created by Puck. Adrienne was the fusion of Elisa Maza and Wolverine's (of the X-Men) late wife, Jaye Morgan. Half Kiari and Mutant, Adrienne married Goliath and resurrected the Wyvern clan. She recently left Goliath and returned to Avalon to study under Mab. Adrienne has a condition where her DNA is destabilizing. She's searching desperately for a cure.  
  
Xena Argos- concept based upon the Xena clone from the sixth season episode "Send in the Clones." In the Deniverse, Xena Argos is a friend of Professor Xorbo that acts as tour guide when Wren and Demetrius enter the Underworld.  
  
Yeshua- The Jewish name for Jesus. It is also the name used for the Brightchild by the Gargoyles. 


End file.
